


- love or not -

by Deathstrom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrom/pseuds/Deathstrom
Summary: come in and read...





	- love or not -

I stood before the council of the night and glared unshamed at father Blackwell, I said: "I WILL NOT SIGN THE BOOK OF THE NIGHT, MY NAME IS ARLIN BLADE, AND I WILL NOT SIGN IT AWAY!"   
"for your disobeying, you are serving a thousand years under house arrest!" Blackwell said, slamming his cane down.  
"as you wish" I snarled.  
"but you must stay with the Spellman family as Zelda and Hilda might be able to talk to you around!" Blackwell explained.  
I saw two adults walking towards where I was standing as Hilda says "I'll take him with me and you get Ambrose, Zalde, we can meet back at home."  
"okay, but also gotta get Sabrina" Zelda replied as she walked off to get the cousins.  
once back at the house, I disappeared upstairs before Hilda could even utter a word, I climbed out and onto the roof, lay across it and stared at the night sky, I heard the others walking inside. but before long I heard footsteps and tilted my head "Ambrose?" I called out.  
"yeah, Arlin" He replied and climbed up next to my side.  
"it's kinda quiet but a nice night" I replied.  
"are you sure you are alright?" he asked.  
I nod my head slightly and sighed deeply before saying "I don't really know"  
"how did you do it, how could you stand up and refuse the book of the night?" he asked.  
"I couldn't bring myself to sign away my name" I answered.  
"ok, but is that why you are under house arrest?" he asked.  
I nodded my head and replied "they thought that Zelda or Hilda could talk me around" I glance down at my watch and added "we better get inside" we climbed down into the attic, I went to sneak out of his room.   
"Goodnight," he called out.  
"night" I whispered over my shoulder before scurrying off towards my room. I got into my room, placing beast into her tank, darting over to my bed, jumping into the covers, pulling them up to my shoulders. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a knocking "come in" I called out in a sleepy voice.  
"ah, there you are, I and Hilda need to speak to you in the morning Arlin" Zelda stated.  
"okay" I answered as I rolled over and hit the light switch to turn the lights off, letting my eyes drift shut again. I punched the wall in my sleep, I was lost in a nightmare of sorts, and lashed out again with my magic, throwing the lamp from my bedside against the wall. I darted up panting heavy when I heard the crashing sound, I reached out to flicked the switch on to see what was broken this time, "damn it" I muttered under my breath while wiping the sweat from my forehead. I sat on my bed and picked up my spell book from under my pillow but ended up throwing it onto my covers, disappearing from my room, landing on the bed next to his side, muttered "nightmare" I felt the covers going upon my shoulders, I was starting to fall back asleep beside him  
"goodnight" he whispered.  
"night" I replied in a quiet voice, snuggling up closer to his chest and was falling into a deeper sleep.


End file.
